The Rain
by iExterminate
Summary: Relena is ready to give up on banning all of the weapons when Heero offers some advice and perhaps a confession. 01xR


**Disclaimer:** Sorry, but I do not claim to own Gundam Wing and I am in no way making money off of this.

**The Rain**

The sky was darkening rapidly. The sweet taste of charged electricity and fresh water overwhelmed the girl sitting on the bench. She did not move however, despite the threat. She just sat there, defying nature itself. Her honey-blond hair was beginning to stick to her face but she still did not move from her spot. Her ocean blue eyes held a fire so intense that even the flowers sitting in front of her felt like they would catch on fire if it was possible. Suddenly, she let out a frustrated sigh, scaring away any animal that still lingered behind despite the rapidly approaching storm.

Soon, large droplets of water were falling slowly around the lone figure; not quite hard enough to drench. A loud boom echoed around the forestry, bringing the girl abruptly out of her thoughts. Noticing her surroundings for the first time since she sat down, she hastily gathered the many files that sat around her before they got too damaged. Just as she had collected all of them, the rain began to pour down harder in an attempt to 'drown' the girl. However, the attempt was in vain for just as the girl stood up the potential threat to her clothes was diminished by a large umbrella carried by a man.

His hair was extremely unruly and rivaled the color of rich chocolate. His eyes though, were like ice. While the girl's were deep and fiery, his were so icy blue that the poor flowers thought they would freeze. Startled, the girl glanced at her new companion who appeared out of nowhere. Recognition flashed behind her eyes and she opened her mouth to say something but was beaten by the said man.

"Relena…" That one word held so much power and warning that it made the girl feel ashamed that he had to use it to reprimand her.

"Heero."

"You shouldn't be here…you'll get sick." He cautioned.

"I'm sorry…Heero? Why am I doing this? People are apparently content with what they already have. My idea of getting rid of all weapons on both the colonies and the Earth for pacifism seems to be met with new obstacles at every step I take to the point that I am tired and sometimes wish that somewhere down the line I had died peacefully without having to face this much opposition to my ideas."

"I can still kill you…" Heero pulled out a gun from the holster around his waist and pointed it at Relena.

"…However, everything that we have fought for would be pointless. Every life that was lost would have no meaning, and every feeling of hope for peace that you created would be destroyed and the fighting would resume once again. Everything that I stand for would be gone…and I would have to kill once more. The world still needs you Relena…I still need you. Please don't give up on us just yet."

"Heero." She said with a slight hitch to her voice as if trying to hold back tears.

The rain picked up, and the patter patter on the umbrella that the two shared rang out like a melody; a symphony composed by nature itself. Heero relaxed his arm holding the gun and quickly put it back inside of the holster. Relena stared into the distance, slowly coming back to focus on the Perfect Soldier's icy eyes; drowning inside of the depths while his words repeated inside of her head.

"It was all for you." Relena mumbled.

"Relena?" Heero questioned.

"Everything that I have done was for you. Ever since we met on that beach, I have struggled to get to know you better, to help create a world where even the Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy could live in peacefully after all that you had been through."

Relena moved closer to Heero, closing the space between them underneath the umbrella.

"You're right. I shouldn't give up, not while I still feel strongly about what I'm fighting for. The war may be over, but someone still has to fight for total peace and this time I'm the best suited for this battle. However, would it kill you to come see me occasionally? You said you need me, but Heero, it's really me that needs you. I rely on you more than you can ever know. Just the thought of you motivates me to keep trying even if the odds are against me. I was losing faith that you were still out there alive and that everything I've done so far and all of the opposition I face was for nothing. The world can have all the peace it wants, but it means nothing to me if the man I'm doing it for isn't there."

"Relena…"

"Heero, I'm sure you're aware that when we were younger I had nothing better to do other than follow you around the world in the hopes that perhaps I'd get a closer look into the boy named Heero Yuy. You intrigued me even from the beginning when you woke up on that beach and panicked about me seeing your face. I've never felt such a pull towards just one person. It's as if you have this gravity pull and I'm the moon that goes with the pull. I was never aware of what that feeling was that pulled me into you, but since we've aged some, I've finally found the name for it. Heero, I'm in love with you. I'm not sure when or how the feeling of intrigue switched to love, but I can't change it no matter how many times I try. Quite frankly, I don't want to change it either, even if the feeling isn't reciprocated."

The raging storm around them began to slow down. It was coming to an end. Life was slowly returning around the two standing under the umbrella. However, it felt as if the world had come to a pause for the two. The words "I'm in love with you" seemed to be echoing around them inside of a bubble that was formed by the umbrella. Suddenly, Heero dropped the umbrella and wrapped his arms around Relena.

"I could not figure out why I was unable of killing you that time at the dance. It used to bother me; which is why I ran and avoided you for long periods of time. Wing Zero helped point out that I was in love with you by showing possible futures where you would die and I was unable to do anything. I felt that my world was ending every single time. I knew I loved you Relena, and yet I still avoided you once the war was done. I've felt so empty since we parted in that hangar after giving you that bear for your birthday. I don't want to leave you again Relena. I love you, and I have for some time."

They sealed their confessions with a first kiss that rivaled that of other kisses with it's purity with nature being it's witness. They were so caught up with it, that neither noticed that the rain had finally come to a stop. When they separated, both of their eyes sparkled with love.

**Author's Note**: Hello! This was my first GW fanfic ever so I'm really sorry if anything seems off. I've been motivated to write one for a while now, even if this anime has been out for a long time now. I grew up with it and I always believed that Heero and Relena made a cute couple so I decided to try my hand at it. I hope you liked it!


End file.
